Halo Fanon SOTF
Survival of the Fittest 4.0 With a new season comes new rules. Please be sure to read through these in detail before submitting any characters. Writing and Submissions #Like previous seasons, all of the writing in Survival of the Fittest will be written primarily by the project overseer, with a group of guest writers making posts from time to time. There will be a limited number of positions open, and only trustworthy, reliable users with a history of good writing will be taken on to ensure a high standard of quality in the story. #Only character articles in good standing may be entered. Issues such as NCF, unrealism, Godmodding, even grammar, or any similar tags are not eligible. #Fanmade species are not allowed in Survival of the Fittest at all. Due to issues with particularly powerful user-created alien species easily winning battles in earlier seasons, users can only submit characters from canon species within the Haloverse to participate. #Users may submit up to five characters to participate in Survival of the Fittest, no more. #If you want your character to be portrayed well, ask the writers. Contact the project overseer or one of the writers over the site IRC if you want to talk about your character's motives or how they would react within SOTF. Writers will also most likely contact users if their character is to appear in an upcoming chapter, so be available often. #Once a chapter is written, it cannot be edited in any way other than to correct any grammatical mistakes. Any users caught editing completed chapters to change a fight's outcome will be disqualified from the current season instantly, with all their characters immediately killed off in subsequent posts. #This only applies to two users, but for future reference, any characters who have won SOTF cannot be submitted again. How Things Work Your characters are thrown into a big area and kill each other. No seriously, that's all there is to it. Starting with Season Six, SOTF operates under a simple system that allows for a greater deal of focus on the actual story writing. This section will explain how our current system is designed to work. 'The Number System ' After the deadline for character submissions passes, each character will be given a number via an online dice roller. This will be theirs for the entirety of the game and will mark what weapon they get and if they die later on. 'Weapons ' Unlike previous seasons, where you could either choose your own weapons or buy them in-game, random weapons will now be assigned to each character from a premade list. Each will come with a decent supply of ammunition if necessary and unless explicitly stated otherwise will be in perfect condition. What weapon a character gets depends entirely on the outcome of the dice roll. 'Deaths ' As before, each death will be randomly rolled beforehand and posted shortly afterwards. The manner of death will depend on both the character article's quality and their opponent; stub articles will most likely have a quick, unremarkable demise while detailed, good-quality articles will go out in a blaze of glory. This is done to encourage users to submit only their best for SOTF.